


Jail Shouldn't Be A Date Destination

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: F/F, Responsible Madison and Carter, Vida/Kelsey, homophobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vida and Kelsey are girlfriends who love fun and trouble.  They just need someone to bail them out when they go a little too far.  Or at the very least, get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jail Shouldn't Be A Date Destination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsukino_Akume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/gifts).



> I had so much fun with this prompt and I hope it came out okay. Thanks for the awesome idea!

“Joel.” Vida said firmly. Kelsey turned to look at the woman sitting next to her. 

“Joel?” Kelsey asked.

“Who should bail us out this time,” Vida explained. “Joel.”

“Remember the last time we called Joel and Angela answered?” Kelsey asked. Vida winced.

“Not Joel. What about Chad?” She asked.

“He’s on some sort of marine expedition,” she answered. “He asked if I wanted to go, but we had the concert. What about Xander?”

Part of Vida’s heart silently soared at the realization that Kelsey turned down an adventure for her. “He’s visiting family. Dana?”

“And have to listen to her yell at us for endangering our lives?” Kelsey asked. Vida shuttered. “Chip?”

“Knight training,” she answered. “Ryan?”

“We’d have to go through Captain Mitchell to talk to him. Daggeron?”

“You’re joking, right?”

“Nick?” 

“Not sure where he is.”

There was silence between them before Vida groaned. “There has to be someone else!”

“Nope,” Kelsey answered. “We’re going to have to call them.”

“Why don’t we just call one of them?” Vida asked. “Like Carter.”

Kelsey rolled her eyes. “They’ll just call the other anyway,” she reminded her. “Come on. Let’s give them a call.”

***

Madison had spent the entire time lecturing them as Carter was assuring the police that he was there to bail them out and how sorry he was and that he’d handle it from here. It wasn’t until they were out of the station and at the car that Carter turned to them like an angry father and folded his arms. Madison stood beside him, her pose similar and Vida was kind of impressed how much her sister resembled their mother at that moment. “Again?” Carter finally said after a minute. He turned his attention to a sheepish Kelsey. “Ryan was raised by demons and I have to bail him out of jail less than you.”

“Why do you have to bail him out of jail?” Vida asked and Carter sighed.

“Fighting,” he answered. “He’s gotten better over the years. Kelsey and you have gotten worse.”

“What happened?” Madison asked, bring the conversation back. “They said you were fighting and then you were naked?”

“They’re exaggerating,” Vida grumbled. Carter reached up and rubbed his temple. She’d never admit it to him, but she was kind of impressed by Carter. Madison was here because she was Vida’s sister and had taken to Kelsey quickly as another sister, often acting as if the two were married. Vida wasn’t about to get married and neither was Kelsey, but she appreciated the sentiment. Carter wasn’t related to them at all and he was always there when they needed him. Unfortunately, he also came with buzz-killing super powers.

“How were they exaggerating?” Carter asked before quickly putting a hand up. “And if involves sex, let me know now so that Madison can go buy something from the convenience store.”

Madison gave him a thankful look and he shot her one back that was reassuring before looking back at Vida and Kelsey. “It doesn’t involve sex,” Kelsey said and Madison visibly relaxed. Vida tried not to roll her eyes. Three times and he never let it go. Kelsey looked at Vida, who nodded, and then the two began to tell the story.

_They’d gone on the hike the day before to get out pent up energy before they were to go to the Scotch Kittens concert the next day. Vida had been hyped about the new band for at least a month and Kelsey was more than happy to join her. The concert had been great and both of them had gotten out with minimal injuries though Kelsey had crowd surfed a bit. It was after the concert that things took a bad turn._

_“Where did you even get that number?” Vida asked in amusement as Kelsey blinked. Vida was looking at the back of her shirt._

_“I have no idea,” Kelsey said with a shrug. “Maybe it was during the surf?”_

_“Maybe? Didn’t you feel it?”_

_Kelsey just shrugged as Vida laughed. “We should call it,” Kelsey said cheerfully. “I love hearing from fans.”_

_The two giggled a bit at that and turned a corner to where some other fans were waiting. They moved in the two women’s way. Vida sighed. “Move,” she said, trying to go around them. Kelsey just stood ready with a hand on Vida’s back to keep her from having the wind magically carry the people in front of them to Tokyo. The man looked at Kelsey._

_“You were one of those Ranger chicks, right?” He asked. Kelsey forced a smile. This wasn’t the kind of fan she meant._

_“Lightspeed Rescue,” she answered._

_“Always wanted to have sex with a superhero,” he said with a grin. Vida rolled her eyes._

_“We’ll get you Joel’s number,” she grumbled. Kelsey snickered._

_“He’s married,” she reminded her._

_“They still have a better chance with him,” Vida snorted. Kelsey looked thoughtful._

_“They might have a chance with Dino Thunder Red or Mystic Force Green,” she said. The guy in front of them looked disgusted. Both of them didn’t bother to hold back their grins. “Look, guys, not interested.”_

_The man looked genuinely shocked that she didn’t take him up on it before looking at Vida. “You gay?” He asked. Kelsey sighed._

_“I am, but I’m still just not interested,” she answered. “You cut me off from the rest of the street, you’re not charming, and you creep me out.”_

_“Us out,” Vida said at her side. The guy’s eyes narrowed._

_“You just don’t know how good you can have it,” he leered._

“And then he grabbed me,” Kelsey explained. She shrugged. “So I broke his nose. And then Vida got involved.”

Carter looked thoughtful for a minute. “Are you two okay?” He asked.

“We’re fine, but they didn’t get a hit on us and Vida got several on them,” Kelsey reassured him. “That’s why we got arrested.”

"What about the naked part?” Madison asked. Kelsey looked at Vida who looked back at Kelsey.

“We might have bragged,” Kelsey answered, not looking at her. Madison looked at Vida for a less vague answer.

“I told him that ‘the most he was ever going to get to see was this’ and I tore my shirt off and kissed Kelsey,” she answered. “And then Kelsey lost her shirt somehow and that’s when the police showed up.”

Madison groaned. “V!”

“It was worth it,” she said, folding her arms. Kelsey watched Carter for a minute as he looked thoughtful.

“You shouldn’t have gotten into a fight. Both of you still have an active morpher,” he reminded them. He looked at Kelsey. “How badly did you break his nose?”

“I pulled back,” she answered. She decided against mentioning the hint of disappointment that rushed across Carter’s face for half a second. He nodded.

“Good,” he said, turning to Vida. He looked ready to say something, Kelsey was guessing about her fighting, but changed it as Vida hadn’t done as much damage as Kelsey had. He went for the second part of their story instead. “And Vida, no celebrating until after you get to a safe place.”

Vida grumbled and Madison elbowed her. Kelsey pulled her girlfriend into a half embrace which Vida just accepted. Madison looked at the two. “You could have been hurt,” she snapped.

“We were fine,” Vida insisted. Kelsey grinned.

“The hike was more dangerous,” she joked. Madison sighed and Carter held his head. They glanced at each other and nodded as Carter looked at them.

“We’ll get back to the hotel, you can clean up, and we’ll talk more about it in the morning,” he said sternly. He paused before getting in the car. “I’ve heard the worst bone to break is the femur. If it ever comes up again.”

Madison headed toward the other side but not before pull her sister and sister-in-law into a huddle. “Next time,” she said. “Just flash them when you hear their sirens and wait until they’re getting cuffed to make out.”

Kelsey started to laugh and laughed harder at Vida’s surprised expression. She pulled her lover into a kiss before pulling her inside the car and leaning into her. She kept her voice down. “Do you still want to call the number tomorrow?”

Vida just grinned.


End file.
